In Plain Sight
by Black Egyptian Dragon
Summary: Yami is part of the AF, Assassination Force. One of the best, he is chosen for the assassination of the toughest targets he will ever face. SKxYY
1. Chapter 1: Where?

In Plain Sight

* * *

**Summery: **Yami is part of the AF, Assassination Force. One of the best, he is chosen for the assassination of the toughest targets he will ever face. SKxYY

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh at all!

**BE Dragon: **I dunno, I kinda just came up with this one from a dream I had. I hope you guys enjoy this one.

I kinda mixed a few of my personal dream-poems in here. Dream-poems meaning my shorter dreams I've put into poem form. Hehe. So expect to see some of that in there. Enjoy!

* * *

Honking and beeping, and flickering red and white lights passed.

Cold chocolate eyes staring down. The ruffle of his jacket sent shivers down my spine as I stared back at them.

What did he want? I'm just a child. What could I give? Is searching for food a crime now too?

He sets a hand on my shoulder, cold, uninviting, what could he possibly want? Leave me alone! I shrug away, back up, a trash can falls.

Clatter of tin on cement and gravel, a quick movement, he jumps and grabs my arm, pulling me into his jacket as he covers us both, his jet black hair shadowing his eyes as I gasp. Pulled into a cold, embrace it feel likes something is being held back, I am covered in darkness as the closes his jacket over my eyes.

Under his jacket, my feet dangle as I try and kick my way out, He holds tight and I hear the rumbling of a car, its engine a soft hum. The gravel crackles and breaks under the pressure of the wheels, sounding like a log when a fire is ignited over it. It stops and I feel him sit down before pulling me into his lap.

What is going on? What is happening?

I'm so confused, the doors clicks closed, I struggle some more.

He is strong, but I don't feel his muscles popping out or tightening like when adults try and pick me up and I struggle. He doesn't need to, but he isn't strong looking. What is going on? Let me go!

Tears spring to my eyes. Am I in danger? Is this what I hear those people on the streets talk about? Are these the rapists? Are these the kidnappers? Are these the murders, the predators, the dark people?

Some one save me!

* * *

**BE Dragon:** Short. :) This one I am aiming to update every month. Please review! Whoever can guess who this is, feel free to give it a go.


	2. Chapter 2: The Assignment

In Plain Sight

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

BE Dragon: Here is the new chapter, I hope you enjoy it :)

* * *

I stayed in the darkness for a very long time. I don't know how long. It seemed like forever. Is this what is to come? After a while.. I don't know if I fell asleep, or if I really did just stay there, hidden in this man's jacket. But the worry of what might come was there through it all.

The car slowly came to a stop as the man exited and once more was I am lifted, but this time in his arms. I notice the jacket still lies over me. I must've fallen asleep.

A door opens with a soft swishing sound, a click of it closing as we enter where ever we are. The tap of his shoes echos clear as a bell. What is going on?

I hear more shoes, I don't know how many. The echos combine making sound like an army. I'm set down on something soft, I don't know what. A bed? A couch? A chair? I don't know what. I stay still, squeezing my eyes shut. I pretend I'm asleep.

"This is him?" a female voice said, sounding startlingly angry and disappointed. Her voice sounded sweet, but bitter at the same time. A bitter-sweet voice.

"Yes." this one was a man. He sounded calm, not in the least frightened. His voice mellow and deep, calming.

"You've been watching this pitiful town for months and you drag in a street rat? Might as well of grabbed a stray dog while you were at it!" she hissed.

"He has good assets.."

"Oh? Like what? The asset of stink is _really_ good." she growled. "And the asset of being able to drag us down! Look at it! Skin and bones, dirt and mud and on my clean couch! How dare you! I thought I trained you better than this! Look at it. Dressed in rags those shoes don't even look his proper size. And his hair? What did you do? Stick his fingers in an electrical socket or was he stupid enough to do it himself? Its so muddy I can't even tell its color! Disgusting. Revolting. Completely and utterly putrid."

Boy, did I feel special.

"Stop it." the man said, voice void of emotion, except a slight, very slight slight hint of anger maybe?

"You know it is true. What is it that brought your attention to him? Hmm? He doesn't look even ten years. What is so interesting? You're my best agent and you bring in filth. Even Black Heart.."

"His eyes."

There was a shuffle on the floor. "His eyes?" the woman spoke curiously.

"I shall wash him up. He can have my older cloths and shoes. We still have them in the basement, do we not? He'll stay in my room." I heard the guy say, still no emotion. I felt myself being lifted and cradled by him.

"Do this quickly. We have some new news about your next target." the woman said briskly, the echo of her shoes leaving, mixed with the guy's as we left without a word.

* * *

I felt myself being taken into a hall, and into an elevator. How did I know? I felt the leap my stomach did into my throat as we went up.. Or down?

The guy never said anything, he was quiet. If he hadn't been holding me and I was just standing, I don't think I would have ever known he was there. You couldn't even hear his breathing. Only the click of metal sounded and the occasional 'ding' that told me what floor we were going up.

1...2...3..4...5...6...7...

On the eighth floor, the doors swooshed open and cool air fluttered around my revealed skin, making goosebumps rise on my arms.

The sound of a TV rang my ears along with an angry yell as a whistle blew. "COME ON! THAT GUY WAS ONLY THAT CLOSE! BASTARDS!" a man yelled, younger sounding then the guy holding me. His voice was rough, charming.

"SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO LISTEN TO SOME MUSIC IN HEAR!" a muffled scream of a woman came as she bashed a door open, at least, that is what I think. The sound of metal colliding with metal rang and she barged out of a room, her shoes banging hard on the floor. And then she stopped suddenly. "What?" she gasped.

The TV went mute and the other person walked over, his footsteps soft, almost unnoticeable.

"Who is _that_?" the guy said.

"Our new teammate." the guy holding me replied as he shook me gently. "You can open your eyes now little one. I know you aren't sleeping. I've known since we left the car."

I only barely peeked my left eye open, seeing my face buried in his shirt, did I hide there? I didn't notice. I turned my head gently to the right. Figuring out it was only us four, I opened my right one, earning a gasp from the girl and guy. They looked at least eighteen and nineteen. The girl looked younger, her hair was black and hung loose like a black silky water fall, her eyes deep are pure black, two bangs framing her face. She was unusually pretty. She had a round, but adult looking face with high cheek bones and almond shaped eyes. Her complexion perfect, only barely tanned, a tint. She wore a skirt that flowed away and ended at her knees, thigh high black socks covered her slender legs as knee length shoes adored her feet. A black private school styled jack covered her, tied with only two buttons, it showed her formal white dress shirt and a dark blood red tie with a rose design sewn on.

The guy that stood to her right, my left if you want to get snippy, was taller than her, almost 6 feet I would bet, the girl five inches shorter. His hair was a dark chocolate brown that glowed a softer shade in the light. It was cut messy, he himself looking a tad raged, but not too much. He dressed in a black suit with a white shirt and black tie, but unlike the girl, he had a dark grey heart sewn on it. He was soft ivory color and his eyes were a deep chocolate color that matched his hair. A tiny, almost unnoticeable scar ran across his forehead and one from the bottom of his eyebrow to his cheek bone. And when he blinked slowly enough, you could see it go over his eye lid. His body was built, but not extremely, like a guy that worked out often to keep in shape, but not enough to go over-board, like the one that held me now. Both thin and muscular.

"Black Cross. Who is this kid? How can he be our new teammate?" the girl asked, her voice was like a pretty melody, charming and mellow, calm and mysterious all at once.

The guy, apparently Black Cross brought me over to the kitchen just to our right and set me down on the black marble counter. As I looked around, finding the place to be a giant room made of metal and black tile, only one huge window at the very very far end, he rummaged through the fridge.

"You do know how Ma'am Yellow Bell had asked me to look for a new recruit?" he said, handing me a plate with a piece of cake on it with an apple.

The girl nodded, sitting at the small round table, facing me. "Yes."

"I found him."

The girl stared intently at me, her eyes never looking away or blinking. "He has gorgeous eyes. So red, like blood." she said in a dream-like voice.

"I know." Black Cross said, bringing me a glass of milk and a fork. "Eat." he said softly to me.

I stared at him, then at the girl, and at the guy, who stood standing watching me with just as much interest as the girl. "I-I'm not hungry." I muttered.

"Your skin and bones, can't you see that?" the guy said, raising an eyebrow, but smirking. "Its not poisoned. Red Rose here made it last night." he walked over and patted the girl's head, who I guessed was Red Rose. She growled at him as she tore her attention away from me and swatted his hands away.

I gulped. It wasn't that I wasn't hungry. I was, like hell. But eating in front of strangers? People who kidnaped me from the streets? My stomach knotted and flipped around, my hand shaking slightly.

"Are you cold?" Red Rose questioned softly. "You must be. It is coming to winter, isn't it? Do you want a warm bath first?" she asked , walking over and kneeling to look into my face.

I nodded awkwardly. Anything to get away and be alone for a few moments.

"Black Heart, why don't you make yourself useful for once and start a bath in Black Cross's room?" she demanded to the brown haired guy.

Black Heart frowned, but shrugged and went off down the long hallway that was open to four doors. He opened the last one on the left and disappeared inside.

"Black Cross, why don't you go grab some old cloths of your's and Black Heart. Maybe something will fit him."

The guy nodded, once again, emotionlessly. He walked back out the way we came in.

Once again, I was the center of attention to Red Rose. She blinked her pretty eyes at me curiously. "How old are you?"

"Eleven."

"How did Black Cross find you?" she stepped back and grabbed the chair she had been sitting in a minute ago and sat down. "Tell me when I'm prying to far." she said.

I shook my head. "I was looking for something to eat in a trash can." I admitted shamefully, putting the plate carefully off to the side.

"Where were your parents?" she asked, confused. "You can go ahead and eat that if you want. I made it as a spur of the moment thing, I don't really have a big sweet tooth." she said.

I picked up the plate gently and bent my head over it so it was only the cake I was looking at, and not her. I ate most of it quickly and quietly before I muttered very softly. "Dead. I'm an orphan."

Red Roses's eyes widened slightly and she looked away for a moment. "I'm sorry."

I shrugged, looking at her through my peripherals, keeping my eyes on the cake. The sweet and delicious treat tingled my teeth and soothed my nervous stomach. "It is okay. I'm used to it now."

She looked back at me and smiled softly. "I'm an orphan too, if that makes you feel better. So is Black Heart." she said quietly. "I was taken not to long after my parents died." sighing, she clicked her tongue before leaning forward. "What is your name?"

I blinked at her in surprise as I looked up. "M-my name?" I asked. I'd never been asked before. Or at least. In a long time.

"Yeah, your name. You have one, don't you?"

"Yah.." I hesitated slightly. "Yami. Yami Atemu."

"Yami Atemu." she said, testing it out. She smiled softly. "I like the name. Yami, it means Darkness does it not? Beautiful." she said just as Black Heart marched back in.

"Bath is ready buddy. Come on." he said.

I sipped my milk and set it and the finished cake place to the side and hopped down off the counter, following him into the bathroom.

My life never was the same again. There was no longer a turning back.

* * *

BE Dragon: okay, so this was a mere introduction of what is to come, the story truly starts next chapter 3 a chapter I am already starting on.

Hopefully, if I can get ten reviews on this chapter, I'll put it up much soon, like this one, because as the first chapter being so short, I was really glad it got at least 6 reviews! .:hugs:. Thank you guys :D

Next chapter: The Assignment.

And yes guys, Black Cross, Black Heart, And Red Rose are my OC's, but I assure you they are not Mary or Gary sues. .:cringes:. And they actually were part of the dream I had. I only did slight modifications of them. They won't show up to often, but are important for right now. :)


End file.
